


A Little Spark

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Homecoming, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, Memories, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Post-Series, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There still was a place she needed to call home.





	A Little Spark

Palm ventured to Whale Island.

She was a new being, a new person…yet she was the same. Even as her skin still felt alien ( _all over_ ), she was still herself.

There still was a place she needed to call home.

There was someone she needed to see, from the soft-slip movement of the waters to the house that was up ahead, with sheets flying and the warmth that couldn't be found anywhere else.

_"You must be Palm Siberia, Gon has told me a lot about you," Mito had said, her auburn hair shining in the sunlight. "My name's Mito Freecss."_

Soon, Mito reappeared, her form silhouetted against the blue sky.

A spark soon burst in Palm's chest, then bloomed into a warmth that she hadn't felt in a long while.

 _This is my home now_ , Palm thought, a smile slowly forming on her lips.


End file.
